User talk:Enalley
Welcome Hi, welcome to Whateley Academy Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Alphas page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Anvildude (Talk) 14:25, March 25, 2010 E.E!!! It’s minh!! There’s something wrong with the Whateley website!! Google blocking access!!! Help!!! -CZM And strangely enough, even though I didn't write that, I do feel that sentiment. And would also like to ask if you'd like to be given Administrative powers (as soon as I can figure out how to do it), due to your Canon status. Anvildude 00:32, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Admin Powers Anvil: Uh, sure, so long as you can fix anything I goober up. :) I'm not exactly the Wiki expert by any means but I'm learning.Enalley 02:51, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Congradulations! YOU are now a Beurocrat and an Administrator. This is mostly so you can delete pages that are 'non-compliant' if you wish. Or, if I suddenly dissapear, there's someone else here that will be able to do the admin stuff. Law & Order plate What? No, I liked it fine. I guess I accidentally erased it when doing minor proofing on my text, and failed to notice it. Sorry. Anyway, it's now back. --Sir Lee 03:16, April 22, 2010 (UTC) How many references per story? At 2006-10-28 I fixed link to link #5 and 6. The result was link 4, 5, and 6 now ref the same story. Looks weird, am I right to assume that 1 story = 1 ref? I'll look at it. I'm the timeline pages person.XaltatunOfAcheron 00:47, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Xalt: I tend to agree with you. I ref per story should work. That will keep it being cluttered up with unnessary cites. This isn't wikipedia after all. ;) Enalley I hate bugging someone but I have been trying to get on the Crystal hall forum for about a month and have not received a e-mail response from he system with a yes or a no I am starting to write on my own and would like to post for feed back I am leaving this here with you as I can't seem to get anything on the other forum and you also seem to be admin or mod over there --so please help me out bit --thanks 02:16, April 27, 2015 (UTC) I hate bugging someone but I have been trying to get on the Crystal hall forum for about a month and have not received a e-mail response from he system with a yes or a no I am starting to write on my own and would like to post for feed back I am leaving this here with you as I can't seem to get anything on the other forum and you also seem to be admin or mod over there --so please help me out bit --thanks user name over there lighttech at --lighttechya@gmail.com whoops on last post-- forget username 02:18, April 27, 2015 (UTC)